PokeyFreaks:THE GREAT MEETING
by Daphenbatty
Summary: May misty and dawn all appear in whosthatpokemon town, and find out Ash's dark secret...


ONE BRIGHT AND SUNNY DAY IN THE WORLD OF POK'EMON (sinnoh to be precise )...

Ash and his new girlfriend dawn where walking down a happy sunny path to Whosthatpokemon town with their happy vision impaired friend Brock.

"HAY GUYS!" Screeched ash, "lol what ash?" said dawn. "Y'no, we've been walking down this path for three minuets, and we don't seem to get closer! ain't that something?"

"Hey guys, I'm gonna run into that tree! OUFF!!" Said Brock. Brock fell to the ground unconscious. "Oh, just great! Ashypoo, I thought I told you to be Brock's seeing eye trainer! OMG! Stop neglecting to do what I say!" "Gah! get off my back woman! I can't focus on Brock while I'm busy walking down this endless pathway to..." Then all of the sudden, Brock spontaneously regained consciousness and pointed at Whosthatpokemon town. "hey guys! It's Whosthatpokemon town!" said Brock "Wow! I totally didn't notice that even though we where inches from it!" said ash.

"LOL, isn't this great ashypoo! Look, a random generic food place! You're buying." Said dawn to ash. "Anything for you sweetheart!" Said ash to dawn. Ash handed a random generic amount of money to the random generic old man in the random generic food place, then took Brock's leash and tied it to a poll so he couldn't run away again. "OH ASHYPOO, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" yelped dawn. Then, a screeching voice from down the road broke the entire mood. "ASHYPOO?!" Then what walked up out of the shadows made ash turn white. "WHY YOU TWO TIMING JACKASS! I'M GONNA MESS YOU UP SO BAD YOU'LL WISH YOU WHERE NEVER BORN" Exploded may, as she ran over towards ash, then Brock stood between the two. "Now now, You have it all wrong may..." said Brock "YEAH! what Brock said! I don't even know this girl, uh... I um... err... Saved her piplup from team rocket and she thought that.." ash rambled. "...No no ash" Brock interrupted "let me finish, As I was saying, you have this all wrong! Ash wasn't going out with another girl..." continued Brock. "oh good.." sighed may "He was going out, with TWO other girls!" then Brock just stood there and smiled.

All three of them just kinda stood there are stared at each other. Brock just stood there smiling and staring into whatever blind people see. "Ash..." said dawn, "You know I have to kill you now right?" ash got out of his seat and backed away slowly. But to all of his luck, Misty just HAPPENED to be there. "WAUGH! Misty?!

wha-hah-aaaaeehh...Why is there a knife in your hand...?" Ash stared with sheer terror at Misty. "I was helping the random generic food place guy with stuff, when I just happened to hear your little conversation..." Misty raised the knife into the air. "NNOOOO! I DON'T WANT TO DIEEE! Brock! We have to get out of here!" Screamed ash, "But... My spidey senses aren't tingling..." said the confused blind oaf named Brock. "YOU DIE NOW YOU THREETIMIN SONOFABITCH!" Yelled Misty, as the other two charged toward him as well. "Saaaaaaaaaave meee Brock!!!" screamed ash desperately. "They aren't tingliiinng you silly silly boy" Said Brock triumphantly.

After much mindless violence towards Ash, Misty, May, And Dawn decided to get milkshakes. "Soo.. Brock... You've known this all along?" questioned dawn.

"Oh! you betcha, but I've been constantly forgetting to tell you guys.. Something about being whammed in the head too much..." Brock put his hand to his head, "oh... Sorry 'bout that..." Said misty "But you're just to dang perverted..." Brock rolled his eyes. "Oh you got that right!" Said may "Yuhuh!" agreed dawn. "How the heck can someone who's blind be such a big pervert?" Said May. "E-cho Lo-cation" said Brock waving his fingers " LIKE A BAT" After much discussion about how perverted Brock was, ash started to regain consciousness. "heeey... I can feel my feet again..." said ash, "Correction..." said misty "Ash is the most perverted of them all" May and Dawn looked at each other. "AMEN TO THAT SISTA" said May, Dawn and Brock all at once.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
